


Star Wars: A True-Love Story.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Episode IX. The Rise of Skywalker.Red Five (Still) Standing...By...(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars: A True-Love Story.

Luke Skywalker now a Force ghost, returns to Ahch-To in order to help young Rey.

He (Forcefully) raises his old X Wing from the ocean depths and watches her depart safely.

Before returning to the Netherworld of the Force...Luke reminisces about how he couldn't (Forcefully) fully raise his X Wing on Dagobah!

His mastery of the Jedi Arts had brought his journey...Full circle in that respect!

Reliving his past...Luke naturally turned his attention to Han Solo...

And at that very moment...Han appeared right before him as a living image of that cock-sure scoundrel he had always known and loved!

"Han!...How did you...Get here?"

"Cool it kid! I'm not! You're imagining me!"

"But...Han! You are supposed to be...Dead?"

"Oh yeh! Sure I am! That too!"

"But...But...Han...You look so...Real!"

"Ha! Kid..YOU are the un-real one! Just a ghostly apparition of your former self!...And...Lookin' just as darned cute Junior!...Hmm not much chance of a hug for old times sake in your present condition I expect kid!?"

"Ohh Don't say that Han...IF...I am imagining you...Then I can somehow make the impossible happen...(Oh yeh! I just did that with my old X Wing!)"

Luke let himself flow right into his Force abilities...As Han moved closer and closer to him...

"Ok kid! Pucker up!!!"

Luke's long enduring love for Han allowed this heart-warming vision of his beloved...To literally...Sweep him off his feet!...

(Easily achieved...As he was already floating on air in his present state of un-worldly lifelessness!)

The welcome joining of their eager arms and lips...Became such a magical moment that would serve to give Luke increased strength of will...

To continue with his quest to help the Galaxy in the fight for the right of good over all evil...

Epilogue:

A final...Fleeting moment shared...Before both vanished from Ahch-To...Almost as if they had never really been there at all!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt something light-hearted was needed in the aftermath of the Movie!  
> (Apparantly they should have had a scene together which was cut out.)


End file.
